Lucario and the Pursuit of Happiness
by pokmon455
Summary: A lonely Lucario runs away from his past trying to escape from the pain, and has never been happy since. But when he gets caught by a trainer his past comes back to haunt him. But will Luke ever find happiness again? WARNING 18 and up only. Lemons. Incomplete. If you came for you know what, chapter 9.
1. The past lives on

This story is rated M for 18 and up.

"Happy Birthday!" My parents yelled. We were one happy family. My mom and dad are Lucarios, but I'm still a Riolu.

"Here's your present Luke." My mom said. I opened the package and saw what I always wanted. It was a black belt.

"It took me about 9 months but I finally found one." My dad told me. I wrapped it around me and I felt a surge of power go through me. I huged them with joy. Something told me this was going to be the best Birthday ever. They gasped. I felt something was happening. And I looked at myself. I was glowing.

I floated in the air and felt myself growing. I was evolving. Then I hit the ground, breathing heavily, and my parents hugged me.I was happy. That moment, it was the last time I ever was happy. Then the fire. We heard a loud boom. I fell down and saw flames all over the house. Mom, dad, and I ran to the door, when the archway collapsed. I turned and sae my parents holding it up.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed. "GO!" My dad yelled using roar. I fell back and watch our house fall.

I ran. I ran and never looked back. I chipped the spine on my right hand, and I still ran. My heart gives me pain. My memories gives me pain. Everything gave me pain. Ever since I've never had happiness. That was 6 years ago.


	2. Caught

Guys, this is 18 and up. It hasn't got to that point yet, but you shouldn't, It might scar you for your life when it gets to that point.

I woke up and look at my sweat drenched bed, knowing that the nightmare was over. It was the only dream I ever had. Every day I would look at my right hand to see that I still have a missing chip on my spine, a constant reminder of how the dream was real. I got up and walked over to my berry bucket, but there was nothing in it. I grabbed the bucket and started to walk to the door when I saw my black belt. "Today makes it 7 years since the "incident"" I thought miserably. I needed to get out of my cabin. I made it myself, just like my dad. ... I needed to get my mind somewhere else, but the fact that I haven't been able to find happiness ever since made it hard.

I was wondering when the memory of the fire would go away. As I Walked down the path I saw what I always saw, pokemon and their families having fun.

I walked up to a berry bush but whem I reached down to grab one I heard in a faint raspy voice say, "1,2,3!" and the next thing I know is that I'm being attacked by about 14 Beedrill. and that was too much for me so I passed out.

About 12 hours later I woke up. Did I finally have a different dream? Then I looked around and I can't believe my eyes. I was in a metal sphere that was half red, half white, and I knew where I was. A pokeball. I have heard that humans used them to catch us and made us battle, but I always thought that it was a story to keep young pokemon away from humans.

But the thought didn't last long because the next thing I knew I was back in the forest looking at a female human pointing a weird moving box at me. A few noises came out and she asked me "Can you really speak through minds Lucario?" "It's Luke." I told her, and she started at me like I was a ghost, and fainted. Knowing I couldn't escape, I decided to drag her to my house. "Where am I going with my life?" I thought as I looked at her. She was about 6 foot 2, blue eyes and brown hair. I took a good long look at her, because my life was going to change.


	3. My First Pokemon

Seriously 18 and up. Go away.

Today, is the day I finally start my journey as a trainer. Once I catch my first pokemon it would truly begin. The only things that I have was a bag, some berries, a pokeball, a pokedex, a trainer card, and 10,000 pokebucks. But no pokemon. I've been here for more than two hours and I haven't seen a single pokemon. Just when I was about to give up, I heard buzzing so loud my heart skipped a beat. I turned around and saw a pokemon I had ever seen before on the floor, clinging for dear life as it was being attacked by about 14 Bedrill.

"Oh my Arceus!" I whisper to my self. I knew that there was only one way to save that pokemon. I reached into my bag, prayed to Arceus that I would hit him with it, and I thew my pokeball. I heard 3 wubs and a click, and when I looked over and saw that the Beedrill were running away, so I got out of the bushes and grab the pokeball and threw it out. It opened in midair and with a blast of red light, came out the pokemon I had just saved. It came out on it's feet, and ungracefully crash to the ground. "Oh my Arceus, are you okay!?" I asked, running over to him. He gave no response but when I checked his pulse I knew that he was alive. So I returned hom to his pokeball and tried to find aPokemon Center. Unfortunately 12 hours later I was still lost in the forest when I felt my pokeball move and shake and I knew what to do.

He came out of the pokeball the same as last time, but without the crash. Then I took out my pokdex and scanned it.

"Male Lucario, fighting-steel type, the aura pokemon," It said in a robotic voice. "and the evoled form of Riolu. It is one of the two only pokemon that's not a psychic type nor a legendary pokemon that can talk to humans via minds. The other being Riolu. "Can you really speak through minds Lucario?" I asked? "It's Luke." I heard from a booming voice in my head. And down on the floor I went.


	4. The first day of the rest of my life

18 and up, blah blah blah. Back to the story.

I woke up it some sort of cabin with a terrible headache, trying to remember what happened last. I look below me and saw a crude makeshift mattress. "A least it wasn't the floor." I thought, but back to the problem at hand. Where was I? So I opened the door and saw that the place was mostly just wood. Then I heard some loud grunts coming from the other room, so I opened it up the door and I saw Luke. That was enough to make me remember what happened last night. Luke, the Beedrill, him talking, it all came back to me. But I still didn't know why I was here. Back to Luke. He was tossing and turning and sweating in his sleep like there was no tomorrow. Then he bolted up panting and looked at his hand looking for something, then I noticed his spine, it looked like it had been chipped off at the side. When he noticed it too, he let out a big sigh, and walked to the door.

I looked at my spine, like always it was broken. But one thought stayed in my head as I got up, but it wasn't the miserable event that always been with me, but that I've been caught.

As I opened the door I saw her looking at me, and she asked me, "Where are we?" "My house." I told her. Her response was better than last time. I went over to my counter and used Metal Claw to cut up some berries I took from her bag. "Sooo, I'm Molly." She said trying to break the awkward silence. I took a quick glance at her and went back to cutting. When I finished making her meal I gave it to her and went outside, leaving her there to eat.

"This has got to be the most awkward moment of my life." I thought as I ate the meal. He was kind enough to make me a meal, yet too closed to even have a conversation with me. After the meal, I was going to find out why. So I did some searching. When I looked in his dresser I saw a worn out black belt and a portrait of him, another Lucario, and a smaller but similar pokemon all smiling. Not the cheesy picture smile, but the kind you find in a loving family. The only thing that didn't make sense was that none of them had a crack in their spine.

"Get out!" I looked at Luke with complete surprise. "GET OUT!" He screamed into my head. And I went off running.

"GET OUT!" and she took off running. I looked at my picture of me and my family and started to cry. I put it in my dresser but put my black belt in my pocket. (Lucario don't have large thighs, that's their pants.) Then I went outside and hoped that my life was turning for the better.

It didn't. I was her only pokemon, but I still found no joy. We battled, we won, we met pokemon we had never seen before, but my heart was still empty. But then came the day.

He didn't change. I battled with him, I joked with him, but he still never change. We had 8 badges and I still never saw him smile. I tried everything but it wouldn't work. But then came the day.

The day every thing changed. And not for the better.


	5. A True Warning

I just feel like someone isn't listening to me. But with all my heart I have to tell you that this is 18 and up for a reason. It's the rest of the story. This has information that will ruin your childhood. This is a warning for even adults who know where I'm going with this. For your own sake, if you're one of these people, then don't read the rest this story. As for the rest of you, this is the day, everything changed.


	6. The Day That Everything Changed

This is the second to last chance you have. Hoped you read chapter 5 well, because I ment it.

"l'd like to rent a room please." I said while putting some pokebucks on the counter. The man took the money and gave me a key. "Room 6 D, by the way, the rooms are soundproof so you can let your loud pokemon out. We also have a great variety of foods in the cafe, and a training class downstairs." This place had everything. When I got into the room I decided to let Luke out. All he did was go to the couch and mediated with out a word.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Why what?"

"Why is it that you don't talk much, or why you never showed a single sign of fun or happiness, or why do you have bad dreams every night?" I realized the last thing I said and I covered my mouth.

The last one struck like a bullet. "How?" I asked.

"I just want you to be happy for once." She said.

"Then leave me, and my past alone."

"I just wanted yo-"

"LEAVE, ME, ALONE!" and I used Metal Claw on her. But before I could attack her, I saw a flash of light and I struck metal.

I was on the ground panting, trying to anilizyz what just happened. I went in my room, trying to think of a way to make it up to Luke. But one idea stayed. It wasn't a very sane idea, but it was the only one I got.

The time has come. This is the last warning you have. Time after time after time I tell you this is 18 and up, but this is the last chance you have. This is your choice.

Sex. I've never done it before, but I knew it was wrong to do it with a pokemon, but I couldn't stand him being this depressed so I sent him out.

I was back in the hotel room after about an hour. I looked at Molly and she said, "Luke, I just want you to be happy. I want you to open up your heart again." I looked at her for about 5 seconds, and she did something that I could never forget. She pulled down my pants. My eyes turned to slits instantly. One half of my brain said "What the hell is going on!" While the other half said "RUN!"

I pulled up my pants and ran. On the first step I heard metal breaking, but I ran. I ran and I never looked back.


	7. Roots

I know. The story was a shock. But the story is far from over. You know I think I'm gonna miss these intro comments.

It took a week, but I was finally home. When I opened the door, I saw that my house was different, but it must have been a long time since I've been here. All I did was go to bed, but she didn't come out of my head.

I didn't look at my spine. I didn't wake up crying. I just wanted to get on with my life. But what I saw wasn't normal. It was a random Excadril eating at my table. "What the hell are you doing in my house. "Well good , morning to you to sunshine." He said in a sarcastic remark. I went over there and pinned him to the ground and raised my fist. "Talk." "Okay, okay I'll talk. The name is Edward. I travel around a lot. About 2 weeks ago I decided that I was getting a little bit old for traveling, then I found this place. There was dust all over the place so I assumed that it was abandoned. Then you show here 2 weeks later and here I am on the floor." I was sick of him so I left him on the floor, and went outside. "Perhaps I stopped a day to early." I heard, and I ran out to break something.

When I got back in I still saw him still there. "Get the hell out of my house!" "Well it was nice while it lasted." he said lumbering out the door. I never wanted to see Edward again, I never wanted to see Molly again, I only wanted to see two people again but that could never happened again. I went asleep that night it wasn't sorrow that I, it was I feeling of hatred and confusion. But when I woke up, today was no different, there was Edward, sitting at my table. I walked up to him and punch him right in the face. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I yelled at him. "If my parents died on my first birthday I would have been just like you." "H-H-How do you know that!" "Well," he started. "Last night I couldn't find a place to stay so I came back here and I saw some weird blue gas leaking from your door and I decided to go check it out. Next thing I new I saw your life, from the fire to the girl, but when you ran away, you made her go through what you did."

I just stood there starting at him.

"You both lost someone who you cared about."

I fell to the floor in tears.

"W-What did sh-she try to do to m-me?" I sputtered out.

"You need to know, its time for you to have the talk..." and he explained it all. Then I went to sleep that night, I couldn't sleep. I knew what I had to do, I had to make things right.

When I woke up I noticed that Luke wasn't here, only a note on his bed. "Thank you," I started to read. "I thought about what you said, and I have to make things right." "Not a day to early at all." I chuckled to myself.


	8. The Search

"I have to find her." That's what I've been telling myself. I needed to make her understand that I wasn't ready. It's the only way I could fix things. I've been looking for a week, and I took no breaks.

"Aren't you a little bit far from the forest?" I turned around to see a Pawniard.

"Why don't you just go off and mind your own business." "Well, as I see it, your on my boss's territory, and he doesn't like it when visitors come here, and sense he ain't here, we take matters in to our hands."

"Then why don't you do something about it." I countered. "Maybe you didn't hear me right, we take matters in to our own hands." Then, from every direction Pawniard attacked me. There were just too many of them. They pinned me down and I heard a low chuckle and I saw a Bisharp look at me.

"I must say, I've never seen a Lucario before, but this is a disappointment. I always thought that they were smarter than this."

"Your just a just a coward whose afraid to face me in a fare fight." I was trying to make him crack. "Let me explain," he said in a smug tone. "to me a fair fight is where each side uses any advantage they have." I looked at his eyes, and spit into them. He stumbled back and his Pawniard went into an uproar. "That's enough!" he yelled as he cleared the saliva from his eyes.

"Any advantage." he chuckle to himself. "I like your courage kid, and for that I'm gonna let you go, but know this, nobody gets away from me without a scar." And with two quick stabs, he hit my eyes.

In the crowd I heard, "Did Shawn just..."

"Leave him be." Shawn said, leaving me free to stumble. I fell back to the ground thinking that this was it, and I past out...

Beep...Beep...Beep. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I tried to use my aura sense. I saw myself in a bed with a cast on my eyes, then I looked at the other room.

"He's going to live." said what looked like a Nurse Joy talking to a woman who I couldn't make out. All I could see was the basic outline of every thing. The only upside was that I could control where I saw from. I got up and stumbled to where Nurse Joy was. I looked at them and the woman said thank you to Nurse Joy and guided me out the door. "Who are you?" " My name is Laura." she responded. "Thank you for saving me."

She told me that they didn't know if I would get my vision back, but I that I should take the wraps off my head, but something was a different, I was a little more, excepting then I used to.

It was the last day of the week I removed the bandages.

"Luke," she said, "I hope you get your vision back." "Me two." and I took them off.

I gasped.

I couldn't believe it.

My eyes...

He ran. His eyes went to went to slits and he ran. I looked at the ground, there was his pokeball.

It was broken. I was broken, and Luke, Arceus knows what happened to him. Day after day, I wished to redo that day.

It was nearly two and a half weeks. I saw something that I couldn't believe it was Lucario on the ground, bleeding from its eyes. Then I saw his spine on his right hand. It was Luke.

I rushed him to the Pokemon Center, and a day later, Nurse Joy he was going to live, and that came to be a big relief, but he was blind and didn't recognize my voice so I said that my name was Laura, and he believed it.

Something changed about him. He was kinder, but he still wasn't happy, and then came the day he had to take his eye cast off...


	9. Forgiveness

"Luke," she said, "I hope you get your vision back." "Me two." and I took them off.

I gasped.

I couldn't believe it.

My eyes...

It was her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Luke." and she burst in to tears. "I only wanted you t-to be h-happy."

I looked into her tear filled eyes. I needed to make things right. I only had one idea. I didn't plan for this at first, but I had to make things right.

We kissed. It was magic. She looked at me, eyes wide, and closed them.

Our tongues danced as we explored each other's mouths. She pulled down my pants. I winced, but I let her do it. I couldn't l make the same mistake as last time. She went down and started to suck.

Her tongue, the slow, gentle grind of her teeth, I moaned in pleasure. It was just amazing.

"I'm g-gonna." That was all I could get out. She bobbed her head even faster than I thought it could go. I couldn't take it any more and I went in her mouth. She swallowed every drop.

I took her into the bed, pulled down her pants and buried my face. When she moaned in pleasure.

It drove me to go even deeper. The taste was amazing. It was so so sweet, but it was spicy at the same time.

"Luke, I'm gonna c-cum!" and she went on my face.

I got up and positioned myself above her and put myself in. "Oh, my, Arceus." We both said. It felt so good. I went deeper until I hit the barrier. I looked at her, and I ramed.

She screamed, but it slowly turned into moans of pleasure.

I started to thrust. I was like a dream. The longer I did it, the tighter and wetter she got. I went faster and faster, only hearing our pants and the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" I yelled. "Me t-too!" she said in between pants. I she did. It was too much. With one final thrust, I went in as far as I could.

And I came.

Ten seconds of true magic.

I had nothing left in me and I fell to the side. I didn't even have enough energy to pull myself out, and I went limp inside her.

With all I had left l said three words.

"I forgive you." and with that, we fell asleep in our arms.

I felt something.

I was, odd.

I haven't felt it in a long time.

It made me feel, what I looked for a very, long, time.

I found happiness.


	10. The End of the Beginning

One week later...

"He's beautiful." she said. "I know." I said as I looked at our son. It felt great. I put my hand on him.

We both knew that I had to take him away. She handed him to me, and I headed to the door.

I turned to Molly. "Molly," I said. "before I met you, I was cold. And then I met you. I wished I could of saw that you tried to make me happy. I will never forget you." and we kissed.

"Luke, promise me that I will see you and Mike again." I nodded and I went.

I waited for about 3 weeks, and I heard the handle turn. And I saw Luke, holding a Riolu, and I got up to pat him on the back. "You did good Luke," I said. "you did good.

"Not a day too early at all." Luke chuckled.


	11. The Beginning of the End

I want to thank the 16 out of 900 who bothered to read to this point. You guys know a good story when you see one. But know that in my new series, The Travels of Edward, the story shows some the answers to some of your questions.

For as long as I could remember, I've never left the forest. It was just me, my dad, and my uncle Edward.

I've asked them what it was like. My dad never told me much, but uncle Ed had a lot to say. He told me about places where it's just sand and no water for miles, or a forest so dense that you can barely walk through. But when I asked him how he knows, he told me that the story was for another time.

My dad and I trained every day. He always told me that in a battle I had to calm, quick, and split second decisions, because he didn't hold back. Almost every day it was like this, then came the night before my birthday. I was just laying in bed, trying to go to sleep. Then one though came to me. "Who was my mom?" I thought. I was surprised that I never thought about it before.

I tried to remember as hard as I could, but nothing came to me. I decided to ask dad tomorrow.

"Good morning Mike." he said. "Dad?" I asked him shyly. "What is it?" he asked me back.

"Who's my mom?" and he just stood there. After about ten seconds he fell to his knees and started to cry. I decided to hug him. After a few minutes he pulled himself together and said."Mike, I want you to know that she loved you very much."

I heard the door burst open and I saw uncle Edward run in out of breath trying to say something.

"Ed?" he asked. "Get out." he sputtered. "Why?" "NOW!" he yelled, and the ground started to shake. We all ran to the door and it collapsed, but I saw my dad holding it up.

"GO!" he shouted, but no sooner, uncle Edward pushed me out of the way.

The house broke down, and my dad was still in there. It was covered in flames.

I fell to my knees and started to cry. My dad was gone.

My uncle Edward picked me up and hugged me, and started to walk.

It was nearly sunset and he brought me to a city. He took me up a building and knock on a door.

When it opened a saw a human, and she hugged me. She looked 21 with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Your dad always told me that if this would happen, I would bring you here." and he walk away.

It was a year ago that Mike was born. I couldn't keep him because if anyone knew that I was his mother, he would be taken away from me. I still remember Luke's promise.

I heard knocking on the door, but when I opened it up, I saw two things that I couldn't believe.

The first one was Mike crying.

The second one was that Luke wasn't there, only an Excadril.

The dots connected.

Luke was gone.


	12. An Old Friend?

Sorry it's short, I forgot to set the Halloween decorations, need to buy pumpkins and candy.

Luke.

"So this is it." I thought to myself. And everything went black.

Something just didn't feel right, and I tried to open my eyes with all I had left, but I only managed to do it for a second.

I saw someone who I haven't seen in a long time.

"Long time no see." he said in that smug tone I always hated.

And I passed out again.

I woke up to see him reading a book. "Good morning" he said without looking up.

I tried to get up and punch him, but it hurt to much.

"What do you want from me Shawn?" I grunted.

"Can't an old friend right a little wrong?" he asked

"I NEARLY WENT BLIND!" I screamed.

"They nearly killed you, if I wasn't there to stop them, you would have been dead. I had to stab you or they would stop listening to me." Shawn said. He was actually sincere when he said it.

I lay there, shocked. "Why?"

"You remind me of a friend." and he handed me a crutch and walked away.

I got up and started to walk.

Mike.

She was kind. But I still felt empty.

More than anything I wanted dad back.

"Mike," she said in a sothing voice. "I was close to your father to. It breaks my heart that he's gone, but what hurts me even more is that you lost lost h-him." and we both started cry.

"I just want him back." I cried.

"Me too." she sputtered.

I don't know why, but something didn't seem right. The second she finished the sentence, something didn't feel right.

Then I heard knocking on the door and I went to open it up.

Luke.

The door opened up and I fell in.

All I could see was a blue blur.

With all I had I turned over my hand.

I heard a gasp and I past out.


	13. I'm Still Here

Guys I'm really sorry it took so long and that this is so short. My apartment complex when into an audit (the government sells your stuff to pay your bills, this was the owner by the way) and I had to find a new place. Now that I found one, for the next 2 days I'm unpacking and plugging in everything, so in 2 days, the uploads are going to be regular again.

Luke.

Beep...Beep...Beep.

That was the first thing that I heard when I came back, that and a muffled sob.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Mike hugging me while sobbing. He saw my eyes open and hugged me tight. I lifted my arm up to hug him back.

I felt someone else hugging me, so I turned my head to see Molly, I didn't want this moment to end.

And I passed out again.

Mike.

I only wanted him to survive. I didn't care about anything else, I just wanted him to be OK.

Then someone else walked into the room.

"We're not sure if he's going to make it." she said "He broke an arm and a leg, plus he's scorched pretty badly."

And I started to cry again.

Then he came to for the second time.

All he managed to get out was, "Mike, don't talk around humans, except for Molly." and he passed out again.

Molly.

I walked home with Mike.

I just, both of us were going through some pretty heavy stuff.

But one thing kept on bothering me, should I tell him.

I mean, I don't know where he would be if I told him, not to mention Luke. I just wanted to to do the right thing.


	14. Family

Woo who, bi daily uploads again. By the way, can I say that this is the most beautiful chapter I've ever written.

Mike.

It was nearly a week before my dad got out.

I still wonder why he told Uncle Edward to bring me here, more importantly, where is he now?

I wanted more than anything else to know what was going on. Why did the house burn down, why did he tell me not to talk around humans, why does he only say things that only makes me even more confused.

Just, why?

I've never been so frustrated in my life.

All day I've been searching for something to explain all of this to me.

I sat down on the couch and took deep breaths, when I noticed that there was a small thin box that I've never seen before on top of the refrigerator. (Thats what Molly called it.)

I began moving chairs to make a ladder. After a few jumps I finally got on top.

On the top was my name, I was finally going to know why I'm here.

Then I heard the door open. I was so focused that it scared me like nothing else and I fell down with the box.

Luke.

I saw Mike falling with the box. I ran and caught him just in time, unfortunately every thing hurt and I threw one of my crutches into the wall.

Molly was lucky enough to catch the box.

She handed me my crutches and guided me into her room where I sat in her bed as she sat on the other side.

"Is it okay?" I asked. She opened the box to reveal that it was still okay.

"Luke, we have to." she said in a calming voice.

I knew what she meant. It was time I told.

Mike.

2 minutes later my dad and Molly come out.

"I'm sorry dad." I said as he sat on the couch.

"Mike, I'm the one who should say sorry. I should have told you, a long time ago." he said as I got on the couch.

"You deserve the truth." he began.

"This started a long time ago, back when I was a Riolu. It was my first birthday.

I evolved that day, but for some reason, that I want to know more than anything else, the house caught on fire, and my parents died to protect me. It was the day I got this chip on my spine.

I was never happy since then, but then 8 years later, Molly saved and caught me. But nothing changed.

Then one day, I smashed my pokeball and ran away from Molly.

I ran home to see some random pokemon was living there while I was gone, that was Edward. (I'm aware that he was my godfather, not really my uncle) He helped me realize that I hurt Molly more than I could bear.

So I went back to fix things. Then I was ambushed by Pawniar and a Bisharp named Shawn.

He made me go blind, but Molly found me.

After everything thing was fixed, I was happy. I haven't felt it in 8 years.

Then she let me go to raise you.

After you and Edward left, I was dug up by Shawn.

He told if he didn't stab me, his Pawniar would have killed me, so he saved my life twice.

Then I came here and found you." he finished. All three of us were in tears.

"Mike, do you, from the bottom of your heart, want to know who your mother is?"

I nodded.

Molly handed my dad the box, and took out an eggshell.

"It never left here." he said.

I turned around.

And my mom and dad hugged me.

I didn't care that she was a human.

All I cared about, was that she was my mom.

Luke.

I layed in bed with Molly.

Everything felt right.

If this night got any better, I would be in heaven.

Then I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said. and Mike came in.

"I can't get to sleep." he said.

"Climb on up here." Molly said.

I was with the 2 people who I care about most.

This even better than heaven.

IRL.

I want to thank you guys. And I mean the ones who bothered to read this far.

Even if you came here for chapter 9 originally, you guys, are the ones who I want to right for.

You are the guys who I want to thank. -pokmon455

P.S. This is not the end.


	15. Plans

Guys, in about a week or two I'm going to a family reunion in Key West Florida. Don't worry, I'll still work on the Storys, I just won't be able to upload as often or at all. I'll make it up to you soon enough when I finish project TC. I'm not going to upload or give any more information about it until it's done.

Luke.

I was with my family at last.

Even though I had no idea where Edward was, I was still happy.

In about a week or so I was finally able to get my cast off.

I was glad that Mike was careful around other humans. The last thing I wanted was for someone to take him away.

We trained a lot, but he was beating me. It took some time to get back into the swing of things.

But all of us were happy.

Mike.

I know it's strange to have your parents be a pokemon and a human, but it's ok.

I always wondered about what happened to Edward and Shawn.

When me and dad started to train again, I was winning.

But then one day I went into the forest for a bit of alone time.

I just sat down next to a tree when I heard a sigh come from the other side.

I looked and saw a Bisharp sitting there, and a thought went through my mind.

"Shawn?" that caught his attention.

"How?" he looked at me stunned.

"I'm his son." I responded.

He just looked at me. Then I saw him give a little smirk, and something hit me on the back of my head so hard I blacked out.

My eyes started to flutter open to see a Dewot.

"You were out for four hours." he said.

I looked around saw that I was in some sort of prison cell.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in a place where people take half-breeds so people don't see us." he said.

"My names Mike."

"Dewey." he said sticking his hand out.

I shook it.

"I should have never trusted Shawn." he said.

"Is he a Bisharp?" I asked.

" You too. Just never trust him. He plans everything and you don't figure out until it's too late. For me he made everyone think I'm dead." he looked down.

I went over and patted him on the back.


End file.
